


Fall

by Nadiex



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: A monkey named Bruce, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Calvin Rose Good, Circus members hate Bruce, Court of Owls, Damian is Dick and Bruce's son, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Damian Wayne’s Parent, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Dick's uncle is alive, Everything is going very well until the end, Family is much more than blood, I like to make the characters suffer, I'm not sorry, Jason Todd is Red X, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Members of the circus know Dick's secret identity, Ra's al Ghul is dead, Raya Vestri Good, Romani Character, Romani Dick Grayson, Saiko doesn't exist, Secret Identity, Talia al Ghul is dead, The author has been deprived of sleep, The members of the circus know that Dick and Bruce are in love, They hate Bruce for making their little bird suffer, We all hate William Cobb, for now, obviously, we all know that
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiex/pseuds/Nadiex
Summary: ¿Quién es Nightwing? No saben nada de él aparte de que es su nuevo instructor, que Robin, Red Robin y Red Hood parecen conocerlo, y que el caso que investiga va a acabar con él. Una historia de amor entre hermanos, amigos, actos de circo y búhos.
Relationships: Batman/Nightwing, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Members of the Haly's Circus, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Minor Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson - Relationship, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	1. El último primer encuentro.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297649) by [Nadiex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiex/pseuds/Nadiex)



**Edificio[ **Norton**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272530/chapters/66630772#chapter_1_endnotes)**

**(Blüdhaven)**

**19 de Septiembre, 03:37 EDT**

* * *

—Tengo que colgar —murmuró, procurando que ninguno de los héroes que se acercaban a él lo escuchasen.  
La sombra que proporcionaba la caseta del agua del edificio apenas era suficiente como para ocultarlo, pero nadie parecía haberlo descubierto aún.

—Juraría que lo vi aquí.

Distinguió la voz de Superman casi de inmediato. La había escuchado el día anterior en televisión, pero había pasado muchos años desde la última vez que habló con él en persona. Y pasado aún más desde que habló con el resto.

—He inspeccionado toda la zona, —anunció Flash, cuando llegó a la azotea del edificio, dejando una estela amarilla detrás de él—, no hay rastros del chico.

—¿Podéis explicarme nuevamente porque estamos aquí? —Hal parecía molesto, por otra parte, Hal siempre estaba molesto. 

Superman y él flotaban a escasos centímetros del suelo, a solo un par de metros de se ocultaba, y Nightwing se preguntó dónde era posible que no lo vieran.

—Creo —dijo, saliendo finalmente de las sombras—, que es por mí.  
Los cuatro miembros presentes de la Liga se volvieron hacia él de golpe. El único que no parecía sorprendido por su presencia era Batman, aunque eso, no le extraño.  
Ninguno había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que los había visto.

—Tú ... Debes de ser Nightwing.

—No, soy un mono en un monociclo.

Barry se tapó la boca con la mano, intentando no reírse y Nightwing sonrió divertido, al mismo tiempo que Hal se llevaba una mano a la frente, regañando mentalmente a Superman por la estúpida pregunta.

Batman seguía tan inexpresivo como recordaba.

—Me disculpo por el chiste malo. —Nightwing se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se echó el pelo hacia atrás. Estaba nervioso—. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? —Preguntó finalmente.

—Oh, sí, queremos pedirte algo. 

Superman se acercó a él hasta quedar frente a frente, y Nightwing se preguntó momentáneamente si lo reconocerían, si Batman lo haría.

La última vez que había visto a alguno de ellos en persona había tenido 16 años, y era consciente de que había cambiado mucho desde entonces, pero la duda seguía en su mente.

—Queremos que entrenes a nuestro Equipo.

—...¿Perdón?

—Hemos visto tus habilidades —informó Batman, acercándose despacio, tirando la capa sobre sus hombros para dejar ver el símbolo del murciélago—. Son ... extraordinarias.

—Serías de gran ayuda —Terminó Barry.

Parecían inquietos, sin saber qué respondería.

Pero Nightwing temblaba de miedo por dentro. No podía, no debía, si lo encontraban… si ponía en el peligro al Equipo o a la Liga… No, no podía.

Nightwing negó con la cabeza gacha y luego los encaró de frente, fingiendo una determinación que no sintió.

—Yo ... gracias ... pero no estoy interesado… Y vosotros deberíais marcharos antes de que alguien os vea.

El sonido del gancho contra la pared de hormigón del edificio continuo fue la única advertencia que tuvieron antes de que Nightwing saltará del edificio y se perdiera en la noche.

—Seguidlo.

El gruñido de Batman los alentó a todos.

* * *

****Port Authority Railhead** **

**(Blüdhaven)**

**19 de Septiembre, 03:55 EDT.**

* * *

De alguna manera, Barry se encontró con las manos y los pies atados, rodeado de un centenar de canicas. Clark estaba tirado en el suelo. Un trozo de kryptonita yacía a escasos centímetros de él y un rastro de sudor caía por su frente. Hal había perdido su anillo y estaba esposado al lado de Flash. Y Batman no estaba por ninguna parte.

Nightwing lanzaba al aire el anillo verde de Hal, apoyando contra una de las puertas rojas de los almacenes.

—¡OYE, TÚ! Eso no es un juguete. —Gritó Hal.

Nightwing volvió a lanzar el anillo al aire, ignorándolo.

—Sé que estás ahí. —Dijo de pronto, hacía la oscuridad.

Batman saltó desde el techo del almacén continuo sin ni siquiera hacer ruido. Nightwing lanzó el anillo hacía Hal y se agachó entonces con cuidado para recoger la kryptonita y volver a guardarla en una caja que después guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su cinturón. Cuando volvió a alzar la vista los cuatro superhéroes de la Liga se encontraban frente a él.

—Eres bueno. —Anunció Clark, frotándose el cuello con vergüenza.

—... Os dije que os marchaseis.

—Sí, bueno ...

—Realmente queremos que trabajes con el Equipo. Oferta Barry, interrumpiendo a Clark.

—... ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué ...? —Repitió Clark, confundido.

-Sí, "¿Por qué?". Oferta Nightwing, recostándose contra la pared con un aspecto relajado cuando en realidad no se sintió así—. O, espera, déjame adivinar ... queréis tenerme vigilado ¿verdad?

-¿¡Qué!? —Preguntó Green Lantern, sorprendido y espantado—. ¡No!

Nightwing dejó escapar un bufido que parecía más a una risa antes de erguirse.

—Seguro ...—Dijo y miró de reojo a Batman. Un pensamiento, una certeza, atravesó de pronto su mente. No sabía quién era, de lo contrario habría existido él solo ... o no había llegado en absoluto. Si conseguía ocultarse el tiempo suficiente… Si conseguía mantener los pájaros alejados de los búhos, tal vez ...—. Está bien.

—¿Lo harás? —Preguntó Flash, reticente y sorprendido.

Nightwing se detuvo frente a ellos de nuevo y soltó una carcajada, limpia y clara, que envolvió todo. 

—Sí, sí, lo haré ... Con una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Mi identidad —Respondió.

—¿Eh ...? —Preguntó nuevamente Hal.

—Mi identidad es mía... y me gustaría que siguiera siendo así.

—Siento decírtelo chico, pero Batman probablemente ya sabe quién eres.

—No, no lo sabe —Nightwing sonreía, suave y fácilmente, pero parecía triste y Batman dejó escapar un gruñido.

Había intentado descubrir la identidad de Nightwing en cuanto escuchó hablar de él. Ni siquiera se había enterado de su existencia hasta hacía tan solo unas semanas. Eso era quizás lo que más le molestaba. Se había enterado de la existencia del héroe de Blüdhaven a través de Flash en una de las reuniones de la Liga, cuando empezado a buscar un nuevo mentor para el Equipo de Young Justice. Y después de eso, nada. 

La única información valiosa que había conseguido obtener era su presencia en Europa del Este hacía tres años, y después de eso en algunos puntos de Asia y Oceanía. Su presencia en la ciudad hermana de Gotham se remontaba a tan solo un par de meses después de su vuelta de la 'muerte'. 

El chico, fuera quién era, sabía cómo esconderse de él ... y eso le inquietaba

—Dadme vuestra palabra y entrenaré al Equipo.

Superman los miró a todos y uno por uno, todos asintieron en confirmación.

—La tienes.

Nightwing sonrió de nuevo, asintió y sacó el gancho de uno de los bolsillos traseros de su cinturón.

—Bien entonces. Clark, Barry, Hal ... Bats —Dijo, a modo de despedida y luego desapareció.

Los cuatro superhéroes permanecieron viendo el cielo oscuro y contaminado de Blüdhaven un momento, hasta que Flash se decidió a hablar.

—Él sabe ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Norton: Easter Egg - El circo Haly también es conocido como "CC Haly y Norton Bros. Circus".


	2. ¿Quién demonios es Nightwing?

**Monte Justicia**

**(Happy Harbor)**

**19 de Septiembre, 17:19 EST.**

* * *

Había un extraño silencio alrededor de los pupilos del Caballero Oscuro. Aunque eso sería mentir.  
El aura que los rodeaba era gris y opaca, como si llevasen con ellos un mal presagio o una mala noticia, que se materializó frente a todos ellos cuando los tubos Zeta anunciaron la llegada de los miembros de la Liga, uno por uno.  
Algunos se movían inquietos, y el Equipo miró a los tres jóvenes enmascarados en busca de una explicación que no recibieron, aunque el aura tormentosa que los rodeaba pareció dejar en claro una cosa:  
Fuera lo que fuese a pasar, ellos lo sabían.  
—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó Zatanna, al fin, y toda la habitación se quedó en silencio.  
Como si estuviesen sincronizados, Conner apagó la televisión y Wonder Woman, Superman y Batman dieron un paso hacia delante.  
—Hemos pensado, que lo mejor para el equipo, y sobre todo para los nuevos miembros, es que los entrenamientos y el asesoramiento sean impartidos por distintos héroes, siendo Canario Negro vuestra asesora —Con la frase de Superman, todos miraron a Canario Negro, quien sonreía tiernamente, apenada.  
-… ¿Y quién será nuestro entrenador? —La pregunta de Kaldur hizo que todos los miembros de la Liga se miraran entre sí. Y como si fuera una señal, los tubos Zeta empezaron a funcionar nuevamente, construyendo delante de ellos la figura de un hombre al que una máscara de domino le tapaba los ojos.

  
 **—Reconocido.Nightwing.R.01 —** anunció una voz mecánica.

  
Todos se quedaron en silencio un momento observando a Nightwing y el extraño símbolo azul que adornaba su pecho, quién no miraba a nadie y parecía arrepentirse de estar ahí.  
Wonder Woman fue la primera en acercarse a él, con la mano extendida para saludarlo.  
—Encantada de conocerte, Nightwing. Soy ...  
—Diana —saludó, interrumpiéndola y alertando a todos por el conocimiento del nombre de la Mujer Maravilla, todo al mismo tiempo.  
-… ¿Cómo? ... ¿Cómo sabes su nombre? - La pregunta de Blumblebee resonó en el silencio de la cueva y llevaba consigo el pensamiento de todos.  
Por toda respuesta, Nightwing solo se limitó a mirarla fijamente.  
—Eh… Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos —Se apresuró a decir Barry, mientras salía corriendo hacia los tubos Zeta, seguido de cerca por los demás miembros de la Liga.  
Antes de desaparecer, les lanzó una mirada arrepentida a Wally y Bart, quienes lo miraron con sendas muecas de traición.  
Batman se volvió hacia Nightwing antes de salir, aún sin decir una palabra, y ambos compartieron una mirada, que, aún ocultas tras las máscaras, le dejaron saber a Batman que Nightwing ocultaba algo más que su identidad.  
—¿Quién demonios eres tú? —Preguntó Bart, cuando todos los miembros de la Liga desaparecieron, ganándose una palmada en la cabeza por parte de Wally.  
—Lo importante aquí es que va a ser nuestro maestro, y es la primera vez que oímos hablar de él ¿Cómo podemos fiarnos de él? - preguntó Wally, cruzándose de brazos, ganándose una palmada en la nuca por parte Artemis.  
—No deberíais —respondió, emprendiendo su camino a través de la habitación, dando vueltas alrededor del Equipo mientras la mandíbula de Wally se desencajaba.  
—¡¿Veis lo que quiero decir ?! Este tipo no puede darnos lecciones.  
—¿Quieres apostar, KF? - Preguntó, cuando estuvo a su lado, haciendo que el silencio volviera a la sala. El último que llamó a Wally, KF, había sido el primer Robin, y de eso hacía ya muchos años.  
También había sido el primero, y por tanto el instigador de dicho apelativo, y nadie se había atrevido a pisar aquel terreno minado desde su partida.  
—Señor Nightwing —llamó M'gann, dando un paso hacia adelante—, lo de KF…  
—Lo sé —Esta vez Nightwing no se detuvo, y siguió examinando al Equipo, parando solo una vez estuvo detrás de todos—. Sala de entrenamiento. Ahora.  
Cuando se dieron la vuelta, ya no estaba.  
Había desaparecido en la sala de entrenamiento, entre las vigas del techo, donde se encontraron atando pañuelos de colores alrededor de los postes.  
—Entiendo que prefiráis que Dinah siga siendo vuestra entrenadora y sinceramente, creo que ha sido la falta de buen juicio lo que me ha llevado a aceptar ser vuestro instructor. Pero he dado mi palabra y hecho un trato con vuestros mentores, así que haremos esto sencillo para todos: Coged las banderas oferta, y su voz resonó con eco entre las vigas—. Una vez hayáis recogido todas las banderas, me iré de aquí —terminó, antes de saltar desde lo alto del techo. Cayó. Rápido. Muy rápido. Y cuando estuvo a solo unos metros se encogió sobre sí mismo, dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo, realizando una caída perfecta.  
—Eso es fácil, lo único que hay que hacer es volar hasta allí, y…  
—Sin poderes —dijo Nightwing, interrumpiendo a Escarabajo Azul—. Sin herramientas hábiles para esto. No voy a enseñaros a utilizar vuestros poderes, no creo que sea el más indicado para ello. —Ante eso se cruzó de brazos, dejando que todos se fijaran en su cinturón de herramientas, presidido por una funda para sus palos de eskrima—. Si queréis acabar con esto y que me vaya para que Canario Negro vuelva a ser vuestra instructora, tenéis una sola opción: Coger las banderas con vuestros seleccionar colores.  
Mi el techo repleto de sombras de la cueva, donde se suponía que había banderas de colores que ninguno alcanzaba a ver, y cuando volvieron su vista nuevamente hacia Nightwing, este ya había desaparecido, gritando desde algún lugar de la cueva que volvería una hora más tarde.

* * *

**Monte Justicia**

**(Puerto feliz)**

**19 de Septiembre, 18:55 EST.**

* * *

Cuando volvió, una hora y siete segundos más tarde, todos estaban tirados en el suelo, agotados.  
—Es… imposible —argumento Rocket, sentándose en el suelo.  
Nightwing frunció el ceño y desató su cinturón, dejándolo caer al suelo.  
Un momento después estaba corriendo hacia una de las esquinas, cogiendo impulso y saltando en una de las paredes, para después posarse en la continua, hasta dar un salto firme que le hizo posarse en una de las columnas dispersas por la sala, y volver a saltar, esta vez aterrizando en una de las vigas, donde cogió impulso y saltó, agarrándose con las manos en la siguiente viga, saltando y dando dos vueltas sobre sí mismo antes de llegar a la siguiente; repitió el proceso varias veces, hasta perderse en la oscuridad del techo. Medio minuto más tarde, la bandera azul y negra cayó en el suelo, en medio de la pista, y Nightwing cayó detrás, sin rastro de sudor o fatiga.  
—¿Qué intentasteis hacer? —Preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta, todos estaban demasiado asombrados como para responder—. ¿Y bien?  
\- ...  
—¿Sois héroes o simplemente un puñado de niños que esperan que todo salga bien dando puñetazos a un grupo de chicos malos? —Preguntó, con el ceño fruncido—. Para poder conseguir las banderas, necesitáis pensar como héroes. Si se tratase de una situación de vida o muerte, que uno de vosotros consiga salvarse significa que todos podéis salvaros, pero uno no se salva porque tiene suerte. A menudo estaréis solos en situaciones como esas, y las únicas personas a vuestro alrededor serán vuestros compañeros de equipo. Las únicas personas que podrán salvaros. Pero no confiáis en los demás porque estáis acostumbrados a competir entre vosotros. Hablaré con Dinah para que os ayude en esto, mientras tanto, dedicaremos los entrenamientos a conocernos, a confiar en los demás, y sobre todo… a ser un equipo.  
  


***

  
Todos se situaron en círculo en la sala común, sentados en sillas, sillones, sofás, taburetes, y cojines. Nightwing presidió el círculo, sentado entre Red Hood y Kaldur.  
—Podéis ver este ejercicio como una primera sesión de grupo, así que no involucraremos nada que creamos demasiado personal, nadie está obligado a responder; cada uno es libre de preguntar lo que quiera ya quien quiera —Aclaró Nightwing, cruzando las piernas como si fuera un meditar—. Empezad.  
Megan fue la primera en levantar la mano y la primera en preguntar.  
—Nightwing —solicitó ansiosa, y solo se atrevió a preguntar cuando inclinó su cabeza hacia ella, esperando su pregunta—. ¿A qué ciudad proteges?  
—Blüdhaven —Todos se quedarán callados ante la respuesta, al menos hasta que Garfield empezó a gritar.  
—¿¡Blüdhaven !? ¿¡La hermana gemela malvada de Gotham !? Tío, eres mi héroe.  
—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas activo? —Preguntó Kaldur, curioso, ignorando hasta la fecha que dicha ciudad tuviera un héroe, o que existiera.  
-… El suficiente, pero eso no te dará pistas sobre mi identidad, Kaldur.  
-¿Como te llamas? —Preguntó Wally tajante y enfadado porque el hombre había mencionado a su mejor amigo, ganándose una mirada extrañada de parte del hombre frente a él—. Sabes el nombre de una de los fundadores de la Liga, y seguro que también sabes nuestros nombres, lo más justo es que sepamos el tuyo.  
—Mi identidad es secreta por una razón, Wally —respondió con una sonrisa arrogante, demostrando no solo que tenía razón, sino que también estaba dispuesto a utilizar esa información para mantener sus secretos—. Y tienes razón, no es justo, pero en este momento es lo mejor para todos. De no ser imprescindible, no revelaré mi identidad. Es la cláusula 1 de mi contrato como mentor del equipo… —antes de continuar, se encogió de hombros—, también la única.  
—¿Qué hay de tu familia? —Preguntó Mal, al cabo de un rato, quién llevaba cavilando dicha pregunta un tiempo—. ¿Lo saben? —Preguntó de nuevo, cuando no recibió una respuesta inmediata.  
El semblante de Nightwing se ensombreció entonces y todos supieron en ese instante que he sobrepasado una línea invisible, como una cicatriz que aún sangraba.  
—Es… es más complicado que eso… —Nightwing suspiró, debatiendo consigo mismo cuanto podía revelar y cuantos secretos tendríamos que seguir enmascarando.  
“El príncipe sin corona de las medias verdades” Le había dicho [Héctor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272530/chapters/67381069#chapter_2_endnotes) una vez, hacía ya mucho tiempo, antes de convertirse en Nightwing, tras una larga discusión que ya no recordaba en qué había consistido, pero supuso que bien podría darle la razón sobre aquello al viejo forzudo. Después de todo, no mentir no significaba, necesariamente, decir la verdad.  
—Perdí a mi familia cuando era un niño… —les confesó al final, después de muchos años, y antes de que nadie se atreviera a decir algo negó una única vez con la cabeza, restándole importancia—. Pero de eso hace ya mucho tiempo, lo que queda de ella… —continuó, recordando a toda esa gente, con la que no compartía sangre, pero seguía siendo su familia—, bueno, no están muy de acuerdo con mi línea de trabajo, pero tampoco pueden impedírmelo —aclaró, y casi como si se tratase una invocación, la tristeza que amenazaba con extenderse por su pecho se detuvo con el timbre de su teléfono personal sonando en uno de sus bolsillos.  
Contestó sin mirar, sabiendo que de las seis personas que tenían ese número, tres estaban sentadas junto a él, la cuarta solo llamaba durante las patrullas y que la quinta nunca se atrevería a llamarle.  
-¿Si? "..." ¡ [Jack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272530/chapters/67381069#chapter_2_endnotes) ! "..." —exclamó, fingiendo sorpresa por el bien del decoro, aunque sabía que su interlocutor lo conocía demasiado bien como para creerle—. Por supuesto "..." Estaré allí en media hora "..." —Cortó la llamada tras una rápida despedida antes de salir corriendo de la habitación, sin molestarse en decir si volvería, y desapareció, otra vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Héctor: Personaje que me acabo de inventar porque sí y porque me gusta ver a la gente sufrir. ¿Es importante para la trama? Maybe. ¿Aparecerá? Oh yeah.  
> *Jack: Jack Haly. Dueño del Haly’s Circus. ¿Va a aparecer para enredar aún más las cosas? Efectivamente. ¿Va a matar a Bruce? Posiblemente.


	3. Alguien a quién nunca conocimos.

**București Nord**

**(Rumania)**

**20 de Septiembre, 02:15 EET.**

* * *

Fuera, la tormenta era devastadora y ocultaba las voces de los tramoyistas contra el viento helado del este de Europa, ocupando el silencio entre ellos.  
Entre todo el ruido, alguien gritó.  
 _—Probablemente Phil_ —se dijo Dick, y sonrió, una sonrisa triste y desgastada, invisible en la penumbra del vagón hasta que Jack encendió la luz.  
Los carteles brillantes que decoraban las paredes les trajeron a ambos, recuerdos de un pasado extinto, que solo consiguió hacerles más daño. En medio de ese dolor, Haly sonrió con el alma partida y Dick también, aunque ninguno consiguió que llegará a sus ojos.  
Jack movió la cabeza, tratando de hacer desaparecer aquellos pensamientos y sacó, de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo, un sobre arrugado y casi desteñido y se lo entregó a Dick.

—Pensé que querrías leerlo.

 _Para J. Haly_ , leyó en el reverso del sobre, que contenía una carta desgarradora y cruel.  
Estaba lleno de odio, de furia y de rabia, pero también de culpa y perdón, y de todo aquello que Dick no quería saber.

> _Jack Haly:_   
>  _En el momento en el que esta carta llegue a sus manos, yo ya habré dejado este mundo._   
>  _Ya no me queda tiempo, y siento que lo único que me retiene ya, es el dolor._   
>  _Un dolor que me seguirá a la tumba, y aún después, si existe una vida después de esta._
> 
>   
>  _Lo maldigo, Jack Haly, he maldecido su apellido y su sangre, cada segundo de mi vida y he llegado a odiarlo, porque me enseñaron, siendo muy joven, que no se ha de odiar a los muertos y todos aquellos sobre los que habría de recaer mi odio, murieron hace ya mucho tiempo._   
>  _Lo maldigo, Jack Haly, porque su padre ya no está en este mundo para ocupar su lugar ... y el mío tampoco._
> 
>   
>  _Y pese a todo ello, también le estoy agradecida, por todo lo que hizo para reparar los errores de su padre. Ojalá yo hubiera tenido el mismo valor que usted._
> 
> _Pero no es el valor lo que nos mantiene con vida, sino el miedo._
> 
>   
>  _Así que huya._
> 
>   
>  _Corra, Jack Haly, y no vuelva nunca a Gotham, no permita que la Corte los alcance._   
>  _No permita que Richard corra el mismo destino que los demás. No permita que William ponga sus garras sobre él._   
>  _Él es nuestra única esperanza:_
> 
> _Nuestro pequeño Robin._

_Amelia Crowne_ , rezaba al final, y Dick tembló al ver el nombre.

* * *

**Cementerio de Gotham**

**(Gotham)**

**21 de Septiembre, 12:01 EDT.**

* * *

La noticia de la muerte de Amelia Crowne se extendió como la pólvora y desató un incendio.  
Se fue, con más secretos de los que nadie podía guardar y dejó a su paso un millón de preguntas, de las que tal vez, nadie tenía las respuestas y en las que Dick se estaba ahogando.

Se fue, habiéndolo perdido todo, incluso el odio, dejando tras ella murmullos y susurros de rumores y secretos. 

Y en medio de esos murmullos, sintió unos pasos acercándose hacia él, calmados y silenciosos, casi como un susurro más, y los reconoció al instante, desde el recuerdo de aquella noche horrible, cuando se acercaron a él por primera vez, y de todas esas veces después de esa. 

—No esperaba verte aquí.  
Dick se encogió de hombros, con las manos en los bolsillos, sin saber muy bien qué decir, y optando por la verdad al final.  
—Yo tampoco esperaba estar aquí.  
—Pensé que estabas en Rumania —la voz de Bruce era profunda y apenas un susurro entre los murmullos de la gente y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.  
—¿Jason o Tim? —Preguntó, intentando evitar los estragos que aquella voz podía llegar a causar en su mente, con la vista clavada en sus zapatos negros, pensando en cuanto los odiaba.  
—Tim ... Dijo que era una especie de tortura intentar localizarte con la diferencia de horarios.  
Dick intentó contener la sonrisa que se asomaba por sus labios.  
—El gran Bruce Wayne, bromeando ¿Cuándo se acaba el mundo? —Preguntó con sorna, girándose para encararlo, olvidado lo fácil que era quedar atrapado en el azul de los ojos de Bruce.  
—Me viene bien la semana que viene, tengo una reunión con el alcalde.  
Dick intentó aguantar la carcajada que amenazaba en el fondo de su garganta, sin apartar sus ojos de los de Bruce.  
Por un momento, ambos parecieron perderse en el otro, en un mundo que era solo de ellos, entre la multitud de personas que empezaban a dispersarse y Dick juró que podía ver algo cruzarse sobre la mirada de Bruce, una emoción a la que no sabía ponerle nombre, pero que iba dirigida a él.

Bruce sonrió de lado, una sonrisa extraña que no lo era del todo y se acercó a él un solo paso, extendiendo la mano en su dirección, como si temiese que pudiera escapar en cualquier momento.   
—¿Sr. Grayson? —Llamó una voz anodina y quebrada por los años, justo detrás de ellos, rompiendo en mil fragmentos las emociones que amenazaban a ambos. Ninguno reconoció al hombre cuando se giraron, pero sus ojos grises tenían una extraña sombra sobre ellos, como si supiese algo que ellos no y estuviese dispuesto a destrozarlos, como un ave de presa—. Richard Grayson —afirmó, sin necesidad de que nadie dijese nada con la vista clava en él.  
Dick asintió, sin atreverse a hablar, temiendo lo que se avecinaba en lo más profundo de su ser.   
—Henry Thongthan —se presentó, extendiendo una mano que Dick aceptó renuente—, soy el abogado de la Señora Crowne. Me gustaría hablar con usted ... en privado —aclaró la última parte, mirando a Bruce con lo que parecía ser una advertencia.  
—Yo ... En realidad ...  
—Será un momento —intervino Thongthan, viendo como Dick empezaba a formular una excusa, mientras sacaba una tarjeta blanca del bolsillo de su americana negra—. Reúnase conmigo en mi oficina cuando haya terminado de hablar con el Señor Wayne, por favor —pidió, antes de darse media vuelta y marcharse, sin esperar a que Dick tuviese oportunidad de negarse.  
—Un hombre exigente —murmuró Bruce en medio del silencio que se había formado entre ellos, mientras veían alejarse la esbelta figura de Thongthan.  
Dick miró atentamente la tarjeta en su mano durante apenas un segundo, antes de estrujarla entre sus dedos, formando un puño con ellos, hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Cuando Dick levantó el rostro hacia él, Bruce ya lo estaba mirando, y su aliento quedó atrapado en sus pulmones.  
—Sí —murmuró entrecortado.  
—No sabía que conocías a Amelia Crowne —dijo, y Dick supo, por el suave tinte que cubrió su voz, que había algo más en sus palabras.

Una sola frase y aquello se había convertido en un interrogatorio. 

De alguna forma, no se sorprendió, se había resignado hacía mucho a que Bruce y él nunca conseguirían ser totalmente sinceros el uno con él otro, no ahora, no con todo.  
—No la conocía —atajó, algo más brusco de lo que pretendía, en parte porque era la verdad. Amelia Crowne era alguien a quien nunca había conocido, y de alguna manera, aquel pensamiento dolía— Será mejor que me vaya, tengo que coger un vuelo —dijo, renuente y se volvió hacía Bruce antes de continuar—, Haly espera que me reúna con él en Ucrania para continuar la gira.  
—Has vuelto al circo —murmuró Bruce, y Dick se encogió de hombros.  
—Puedes sacar al chico del circo, pero no puedes sacar el circo del chico —explicó, repitiendo las mismas palabras que Jack le había dicho una vez, hace mucho tiempo.

Dick suspiró, sabiendo que ya no tenía opciones y relajó su agarre sobre la arrugada tarjeta blanca, que cayó sobre la verde hierba del cementerio, acunada por una suave brisa.

Y entonces él también se fue, guardando en su memoria la imagen del ataúd de Amelia Crowne. 

* * *

**Oficinas Thongthan's**

**(** **Gotham** **)**

**21 de Septiembre, 12:55 EDT.**

* * *

Thongthan estaba sentado en el sofá de su oficina cuando entró, con una mirada aburrida en su rostro, recargando unos de sus brazos sobre el respaldo.   
—Supongo que ya sabe porque quería reunirme con usted, Señor Grayson.  
—En absoluto —mintió, con una sonrisa perfectamente ensayada, mientras se acercaba a él.  
Thongthan le regaló una mirada curiosa e impasible, sin dejarse engañar por sus trucos y sacó un puro de su americana, del mismo bolsillo donde guardaba sus tarjetas blancas y cortó la punta antes de prenderle fuego y llevarse el puro a los labios.

Dick se sentó a su lado, aún con su sonrisa ensayada sobre los labios, y el recuerdo de una gran audiencia en su mente. 

—Su bisabuela dejó estipulado en nuestro contrato que debía reunirme con usted lo antes posible tras su fallecimiento —explicó, aún sin mirarle—… Me alegra que me haya ahorrado el viaje a Europa.  
Dick parpadeó incrédulo y su falsa sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca desagradable y mordaz.   
—La gente de esta ciudad olvida todo aquello que no le gusta —añadió Thongthan, antes de que él pudiese articular palabra—. Todos han olvidado que Amelia Crowne perdió un hijo… Yo mismo lo había olvidado hasta hace unas semanas. No puede esperar que me sorprendiera al saber que usted es el único superviviente de la familia Crowne.

—No soy el único —refutó, y se arrepintió en el mismo instante en el que vio la sonrisa depredadora de Thongthan al conseguir su confesión.  
—No, no lo es —aseguró y le dio una calada al puro—. Richard Grayson, su tío, sigue vivo ¿cierto?  
Dick asintió, apretando los puños sobre la tela de los pantalones de su traje.  
—¿Ha despertado alguna vez? —Preguntó, y Dick quiso reírse en su cara y mentirle, decirle que no, que durante todos esos años, su tío había seguido dormido, sin saber que había perdido a su mujer, a su hijo ya su hermano en el mismo instante en el que golpearon el suelo y que ellos dos eran toda la familia que tenían.  
Pero no lo hizo, y el silencio se extendió denso entre ellos, coloreado por el humo del puro de Thongthan—. Señor Grayson, no pretendo incomodarle. No estoy aquí para reavivar sus traumas, y no soy su enemigo. —Aseguró, observando como las manos de Dick se transformaban en puños.  
—¿Qué es lo que quiere entonces? —Preguntó tajante, envuelto por la rabia y Thongthan se levantó de su sitio para recuperar el sobre marrón que descansaba sobre una pila de documentos encima de su escritorio— ¿Qué es? —Preguntó nuevamente, cuando Thongthan le entregó el sobre.  
—El testamento de Amelia Crowne, —respondió, volviendo a sentarse, abandonando su sitio en el sofá de cuero y optando por una incómoda silla frente a Dick—. Usted es su único heredero —explicó.  
Dick perdió el aliento ante sus palabras, desviando su mirada de un lado a otro, dividido entre observar el sobre en sus manos o al hombre frente a él.  
—Esto es una broma.  
—No soy un payaso, señor Grayson.  
—Pero…  
Thongthan suspiró, dejando escapar con su aliento, el humo aprisionado en su garganta.  
—Amelia Crowne pasó la mayor parte de su vida sola. Perdió a su hijo, y lo creyó muerto durante mucho tiempo, aunque no lo estaba. Pero para cuando descubrió la verdad ya era muy tarde. Su hijo había muerto y en su lugar solo estaban ellos, sus nietos: Richard y John Grayson, que eran apenas unos adolescentes y todo lo que conocían era el circo. La Señora Crowne no tuvo corazón para alejarlos de su hogar, por mucho que eso le doliese —Thongthan se detuvo un momento, meditando sus siguientes palabras y dirigió su mirada hacia las amplias ventanas de su oficina—. Estoy seguro de que de haber sabido lo que pasaría, habría cambiado de opinión. No fue justo, Señor Grayson, para ninguno de ustedes, ni para ella. Y lo quiera o no, es usted su familia.  
Dick no dijo nada, navegando entre sus pensamientos, sabiendo que Thongthan tenía razón, pero la idea de que Amelia Crowne fue su bisabuela era aún algo abstracto en su mente, en lo que nunca se había detenido a pensar.  
Ni siquiera era capaz de recordar su rostro y algo en ese pensamiento le provocó un nudo en la garganta.  
—¿Qué debo hacer ahora?  
Thongthan lo contempló un momento, con una sonrisa triste.  
—Llore su pérdida Sr. Grayson, y vuelva a verme cuando esté listo.

* * *

**Hospital General de Gotham**

**(Gotham)**

**21 de Septiembre, 16:19 EDT.**

* * *

Dick se sentó en el sillón acolchado de la habitación, como había hecho miles de veces e intentó, como tantas otras, esbozar una sonrisa.  
—Hola, tío Rick.  
No hubo respuesta y Dick se inclinó para sostener su mano entre las suyas. Estaban calientes y su pulso, firme contra sus dedos, era un consuelo mayor de lo que nadie podía comprender.   
—Sé que no lo sabes, y no sé si puedes oírme ahora mismo, ni si debería decírtelo, pero… Amelia Crowne ha muerto hoy… y yo ... —por un momento, las palabras se le atragantaron y no supo cómo continuar - . Lo siento mucho, tío Rick.  
Dick soltó su mano y se levantó, resignado y cansado y camino hacia la puerta antes de detenerse. Una enfermera se detuvo en el otro extremo del pasillo y le regaló una sonrisa llena de simpatía y pena, igual que la primera vez que había venido, igual que a la siguiente, e igual a todas las que siguieron después de esa, y Dick se volvió para mirar el rostro de su tío una última vez.  
—Aún estamos tú y yo… [_Și fiul meu_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272530/chapters/68903634#chapter_3_endnotes) .

Dick lloró aquella noche.  
Pero no fue por Amelia Crowne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Și fiul meu: En rumano significa "Y mi hijo".


	4. Las dudas de nuestra existencia.

**Campos Elíseos**

**(Francia)**

**29 de Septiembre, 18:15 CET.**

* * *

La cafetería estaba desierta salvo por ellos dos.

El camarero, Adrien, había entrado en el almacén poco después de servir sus bebidas, que seguían intactas y frías sobre la mesa. Un libro de cubiertas de piel marrón y páginas amarillentas descansaba en medio de ambos, y suspirando, el mayor abrió el libro por la primera página.

 _Ephraim Newhouse_ , rezaba en ella.

Uno por uno, los nombres se fueron sucediendo unos a otros:

> _Henry Ballard_
> 
> _Alexander Stauton_
> 
> _Felix Harmon_
> 
> _William Cobb_

Ambos temblaron al ver el nombre y lo cerraron de golpe. Una página se desprendió y cayó al suelo, mostrando su contenido a ambos. La tinta había marcado un nombre gris sobre el papel.

—Necesito que me digas si hay algún modo de ...

—¿De matarlos? —Preguntó, seco y mordaz, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Tragó saliva y asintió.

—Sí esto no sale bien ... Si no consigo escapar ... yo ... Necesito saberlo.

—... —Se pasó una mano por el desordenado pelo castaño de su cabeza y fijó sus ojos marrones sobre él—. Si hay una manera de acabar con ellos no sé cuál es. Créeme — Dijo y se llevó un cigarrillo a los labios. Había un cartel en la puerta de entrada que prohibía fumar dentro del local—. Lo sé —aseguró—, lo he intentado.

Sus ojos azules se dirigieron entonces a la garganta del hombre, y el recuerdo de una cuerda rodeándolo, lo golpeó, fresco y nítido tras los párpados, como si los cuatro años que habían pasado desde entonces no hubiesen ocurrido. 

—... Debe haber algo que no hayamos probado.

El hombre dio una calada a su cigarrillo. Larga y profunda.

—... Huye.

—... Sabes que no puedo ...

—Chico, ellos no pararán hasta atraparte, y una vez que lo hagan, ellos ...

—No hace falta que me lo recuerdes —interrumpió, alzando la voz y colocando ambas manos sobre la mesa. Y luego, ante la mirada sorprendida del hombre frente a él, suspiró—. Lo siento, yo ...

—... No hace falta que te disculpes conmigo, muchacho.

Tal vez no hacía falta. Después de todo, probablemente él fuera el único capaz de entender la desesperación que sintió en ese momento.

—Es solo que el tiempo sigue corriendo y siento que aún hay algo que se me escapa.

—Tal vez ... podrías pedirle ayuda a “ya sabes quién”.

Había un tono burlón en su voz y un matiz de algo que no entendía, pero eso no importaba.

-¡No! —Respondió exaltado—. Él no puede saber de esto, sólo conseguiría que lo matarán ...

—Pero esa es la cuestión ¿no? —Preguntó, sin esperar respuesta y se inclinó hacia él, apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa—. Si huyes, no podrán atraparte, y entonces buscarán a alguien que haga el trabajo por ti y ellos morirán, pero si te atrapan, te obligarán a ti a matarlos… Desde mi punto de vista, hagas lo que hagas ellos acabarán muertos.

-... Yo... 

El hombre suspiró y en ese suspiro dejó escapar el humo del cigarrillo. Su vista volvió al techo y de nuevo al chico frente a él.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te queda?

Se encogió de hombros, con los ojos fijos en la superficie cristalina de la mesa.

—Tres meses, tal vez cuatro o cinco ... no lo sé.

—El veneno irá cada vez más rápido ... Deberíamos pensar con un margen de tiempo más pequeño ... un mes o dos como mucho antes de que se adentre por completo en tu sistema, y apenas unas semanas antes de que ...

—No creo que sea suficiente.

—Lo sé ... Ese amigo tuyo ... Wilson —No le dejó terminar.

—No es mi amigo.

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—Dices que le inyectaron algo parecido en el ejército ¿no?

—Sí ... Él ... está intentando desarrollar un antídoto.

—¿Crees que lo consiga?

—No lo sé ... pero lo consiga o no, necesito un plan de respaldo.

—... Si tu amigo no ha conseguido el antídoto en dos meses ...

—Lo sé.

Miró tras las ventanas de la cafetería, hacia los árboles y la gente fuera, tan en calma, tan pacíficos ...

Estaba empezando un oscilador.

—Debería irme.

Se levantó, arrastrando la silla, y recogió la página que aún seguía en el suelo. Se detuvo a mirarla un segundo y la colocó en su lugar, cerrando el libro y guardándolo en el interior de su chaqueta. Las bebidas seguían intactas sobre la mesa y depositó un billete sobre la mesa por ambas. 

Se colocó el abrigo negro y cubrió su cuello con la bufanda de cuadros grises y líneas rojas.

Estaba junto a la puerta, con la mano derecha alzada para agarrar el picaporte dorado, cuando el hombre volvió a hablar:

—Aléjate de Gotham.

Asintió. No fue capaz de decir nada, no se atrevía a mentir. 

Un aire frío se coló por la puerta cuando se marchó, desapareciendo entre la gente.

El hombre se acomodó en su sitio y le dio una calada a su cigarrillo.

—Buena suerte, Dick.

* * *

**Kiev**

**(Ucrania)**

**1 de Octubre, 16:00 EET.**

* * *

> _"-¡Rose! ¡Será mejor que no estés muerto! ”_
> 
> _“—Eres el polluelo de Cobb, ¿no? —inquirió Calvin, que ya había encendido el cigarrillo, cubriendo el apartamento de un fuerte olor a nicotina—. Tienes sus ojos ”._
> 
> _"—No eres un Talón —aseguró, ante la mirada asombrada de Calvin Rose— Y yo tampoco"_
> 
> _Calvin se echó a reír ”._
> 
> _“—¡No lo entiendes! ¡El circo era su maldito coto de caza! En el momento en el que pisábamos Gotham ya estábamos muertos”._

  
  


Dick despertó agitado, con la vista nublada y el aire atascado en los pulmones, pensando que se estaba ahogando. 

El ajetreo imperturbable de la ciudad, en medio de la monotonía, entre los silencios y la música que la dotaban de color y vida, inundó su mente en el compartimento a oscuras. Solo unos finos rayos de sol conseguían atravesar las cortinas, débiles y sutiles en el atardecer del invierno, apenas suficientes para alejar los recuerdos que lo atormentaban.

-¿Dick? —Una voz grave atravesó su mente entre la penumbra de la habitación y el crujir de la puerta al abrirse. Y Dick no dijo nada, pero tarareó una melodía, perteneciente a una vieja canción de cuna que no había creído recordar. Últimamente, los recuerdos que creía haber olvidado azotaban su mente con fuerza, causando estragos en medio del olvido, y ahora, entre el olor de la nicotina y el murmullo que atravesaba la habitación.

En la penumbra, Dick solo consiguió ver la llama del cigarrillo que [Phil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272530/chapters/70315851#chapter_4_endnotes) llevaba apretado entre los labios, y las puntas metálicas de sus gruesas botas marrones, balanceándose de un lado a otro en el camino que recorrieron hasta llegar junto a él.

—Nos has dado un buen susto, pajarito —murmuró, aún con el cigarrillo entre los labios, sentándose sobre un pequeño taburete de madera casi destartalado al lado de la cama—. Raya estuvo al borde de un ataque de nervios… pensaba matarte, pero luego recordó que eres el padrino de su hijo —explicó con una sonrisa ladina, que ocultar una mala broma— y decidió hacerlo igual —aclaró, y luego, como si hubiera olvidado algo, agregó—: Tuve que detenerla o no podríamos estar aquí ahora.

Dick intentó reírse ante la imagen formada en su mente, pero no pudo hacerlo. Le dolían las costillas y su sangre parecía arder.

—¿Por qué no me extraña? —murmuró entre dientes, a través del dolor y el sonido incesante de su corazón—. Gracias.

Phil hizo una extraña mueca, mezcla de la ira y la tristeza y tiró el cigarrillo en el vaso de agua que llevaba sobre la mesilla toda la noche, y la mayor parte del día. Se puso de pie, volcando el taburete que se astilló aún más por el golpe contra el suelo y sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta un paquete de Marlboro sin empezar.

Eran los mismos que solía fumar Jonhy a escondidas, antes, durante las noche de invierno en Europa, en el viejo compartimento que compartían y cuando ninguno de los dos había podido dormir.

Dick se preguntó, en aquel momento, si alguien más lo había sabido, y luego recordó que ya no importaba.

Y aquel pensamiento dolía.

—No recuerdo el color de sus ojos —murmuró, bajo y quedo, y si Phil lo oyó, Dick no lo supo nunca. Sus pensamientos quedaron opacados por el sonido del encendedor y nuevamente, por olor de la nicotina.

—Sabía quién eras —murmuró Phil, con un tinte amargo en su voz, dejando escapar el humo de su boca. Su espeso cabello rojo apenas era visible en la penumbra de la habitación, pero sus ojos marrones parecían observar la lejanía con una extraña calma, y el presagio de una tormenta—. Todos estos años, supo que su sangre recorría tus venas, supo que la derramaste en las calles de Gotham cada noche ... y que estabas destinado a llevar una corona de plumas sobre tu cabeza. Y no hizo nada.

Ninguno de los dos dijo su nombre, pero no hacía falta.

Su nombre estaba grabado tras sus párpados.

Amelia Crowne.

Dick podía sentir el rencor de Phil en su propia piel, pero había algo devastador en ello.

—¿Sé lo diréis a Damian? —preguntó, atragantado por el dolor—. Si no consigo ...

—¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a decirlo! —gritó Phil. Su cigarrillo cayó al suelo, y acabó aplastándolo bajo la gruesa suela de sus botas, maldiciendo entre dientes y un destello de dolor atravesó sus ojos—. No volveré a decirle a un niño que ha perdido a su padre.

Dick asintió y desvió la mirada, hacia el papel con su nombre que descansaba en la mesilla, junto a un libro de cubiertas marrones.

Un último rayo de luz atravesó el vaso de agua, y destellos de luz iluminaron la habitación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Phil: ¿Me acabo de inventar otro personaje porque sí? Efectivamente. ¿Intentará matar a Bruce? Maybe.


	5. El nido de los pájaros.

**Monte Justicia**

**(Happy Harbor)**

**1 de Octubre, 10:13** **EST** **.**

* * *

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, Wally. 

Todo se detuvo en ese momento, y cayó con un ruido sordo un instante después.

Nightwing, tumbado aún sobre el sofá de la sala, permaneció inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados tras sus gafas de sol. Las manos de Wally permanecieron por encima del rostro de Nightwing unos instantes, a tan solo un segundo, como habían estado, de hacerse con las gafas de sol de Nightwing, antes de enredarse entre su espeso cabello rojo.

—Maldita sea. ¡Pensaba que estabas dormido!

Nightwing bostezó, reprimiendo una risa en la comisura de sus labios cuando Wally le lanzó una mirada indignada, algo infantil en sus brillantes ojos verdes.

—¿Nightwing? —la voz de Dinah sonó desde la entrada de la sala, y Nightwing echó la cabeza hacia atrás, por encima del reposabrazos del sofá para mirarla—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que habías cancelado el entrenamiento de hoy porque estabas lesionado.

Boca abajo, Nightwing los miró por encima de sus gafas de sol, solo un instante, tan efímero que ninguno fue capaz de adivinar el color de sus ojos.

—Me estoy escondiendo —reveló, con una sonrisa lobuna que no parecía presagiar nada bueno. Luego dejó escapar un bostezo, estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza, levantándose por fin del sofá— Raya intentó matarme… otra vez —aclaró, divertido— y Raymond estaba, en sus propias palabras: “demasiado ocupado”, como para detenerla… Cobarde, no le importa que yo sea el padrino de su hijo, noooo, estoy seguro de que él mismo me mataría mientras duermo si pudiese, si con eso consiguiera que el niño se mantuviese alejado de los leones cinco minutos. —Hablaba mientras se dirigía a la cocina, buscando en la despensa una bolsa de papel marrón, que había escondido nada más llegar—. Es decir, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a saber que el crío se llegaría a obsesionar tanto con los leones? Los leones eran cosa de Johny, no mía. A mí me gustan los elefantes, no los leones.

—¿[Leones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272530/chapters/70821363#chapter_5_endnotes)? —La voz de Artemis sonó ligeramente alarmada, y Dick recordó aquellos primeros días de antaño y por un momento, pareció que nada había cambiado.

—¡Exacto! ¿Y sabes que es lo que más me molesta? —preguntó, apuntando hacia ellos con los dedos índice y corazón y la bolsa marrón aún en la mano—. Qué deberían echarle la culpa a [Wilhelm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272530/chapters/70821363#chapter_5_endnotes), no a mí. ¿Quién creen que cuida de su hijo cuando están trabajando para que no se escape? ¿Él?

—Y ¿no has pensado en irte? —sugirió Wally con inquina—. ¿Lejos? Ya que es evidente que nadie te quiere —El comentario, por sí solo, le valió un fuerte golpe en la nuca de parte de Artemis y una mirada de reproche de Aqualad

Nightwing, por el contrario, lo miró sorprendido, parpadeando repetidamente ante la burla maliciosa de quién era su mejor amigo sin saberlo. 

—Estas de broma ¿no? —preguntó con voz calmada, y cuando no recibió respuestas, continuó—: No he pasado más de dos semanas en el mismo sitio desde hace siglos. ¡Demonios! ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que pasé más de dos meses en el mismo país! No puedo marcharme a ninguna parte donde no haya estado ya.

—Espera —pidió Garfield, y Nightwing aprovechó para sacar uno de los dulces, espolvoreados con azúcar, que contenía la bolsa y llevárselo a la boca— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Dijiste que protegías Blüdhaven.

—Qué proteja Blüdhaven, no quiere decir que viva allí. ¿Qué? ¿Crees que alguien viviría en Blüdhaven voluntariamente? 

—Pero eso no…

—Has estado utilizando los tubos Zeta —atajó Black Canary, interrumpiendo lo que fuese que iba a decir M’gann. No había dudas en su voz.

Nightwing sonrió de lado, volviendo a observarlos por encima de sus gafas de sol, antes de llevarse nuevamente un [vergun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272530/chapters/70821363#chapter_5_endnotes) a la boca.

—No te hagas la sorprendida, llevo utilizando el sistema de tubos Zeta más tiempo que la mayoría de los miembros de la Liga —confesó, sin molestar en parecer avergonzado o cohibido—. El sistema es una basura —Sus últimas palabras, lejos de todo, parecían una clase de alarde.

—¿Qué demonios significa eso? —Nightwing enmudeció con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro, cogió un último dulce de la bolsa y se la lanzó a Wally, que la cogió en un acto reflejo— Tú… ya has estado aquí ¿verdad?

—No —mintió.

Y ninguno le creyó, pero no se atrevieron a decir nada.

No parecía ni de lejos una mentira, al menos, no parecía tan cruel como debería y desde luego, no quedó atrapada en su lengua, ni se mezcló con la culpa, pero sí dejó la nostalgia de aquello que ocultaba y de lo que no podía hablar.

* * *

**Kiev**

**(Ucrania)**

**1 de Octubre, 18:23** **EET** **.**

* * *

Dick divisó la carpa del circo a lo lejos.

Los brillantes colores parecían extenderse durante kilómetros en medio de la oscuridad de aquella tarde y las risas no tardaron en llegar a sus oídos.

Se dijo que estaba en casa, que era ahí donde estaba su hogar, y supo que se mentía, aunque fuera solo a medias.

—¡Dickie! —La voz de [Joey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272530/chapters/66630772#chapter_5_endnotes) lo llamó desde la entrada del recinto donde estaba alojado del circo, a metros de distancia— ¡Haly te está esperando entre bastidores! —gritó y Dick empezó a correr en ese mismo instante. Sus zapatillas de deportes resbalaron un poco contra la acera mojada—. ¡Date prisa! —alentó cuando pasó a su lado.

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes —gritó a sus espaldas—. ¿Raya sigue enfadada?—preguntó alejándose.

Una pareja adolescente se paró junto a Joey en la entrada, entregándole una cámara de fotos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y las manos entrelazadas.

—¡Dejaste que su hijo entrara en la jaula de los leones! —reprochó.

—¡Johny dormía con ellos! ¡No me hagas parecer el malo de la película! —argumentó y empezó a reír, fuerte y claro, como la canción de un petirrojo entre el ruido, la gente y la música estridente y desentonada del circo, mientras seguía corriendo entre la gente que se amontonaba alrededor de la Gran Carpa iluminada con luces de neón. Los carteles de colores se sucedían de un lado a otro, en una intrincada secuencia de colores, que terminaban en el viejo cartel de su familia, negro y azul entre los brillantes colores del resto, y siempre rodeado de una añoranza arraigada en el fondo de sus almas.

—¡Dick! —gritó Haly. Sujetaba la tela de carpa que permitía la entrada entre bastidores con el bastón de ceremonias, su gran sombrero de copa estaba tirado en el suelo, a sus pies. Detrás de ellos, en la pista central de Gran Carpa, una multitud de aplausos rugió, rompiendo la incesante música de carrusel.

Rodeados de las luces y la música del circo, nadie se percató de su conversación, y esta quedó allí, opacada por el ruido y olvidada en el viento de un país del Este, casi efímera, e instantes después, Dick cayó de rodillas al suelo, sobre la tierra mojada, el serrín y el heno fresco esparcido alrededor de la Gran Carpa.

* * *

**Mansión Wayne**

**(Gotham)**

**1 de Octubre, 11:07** **EST** **.**

* * *

Tim escuchó el teléfono sonar desde el otro lado de la sala, muy lejos de donde estaba sentado, en el suelo del salón, apoyado contra el sofá detrás de él, terminado la redacción para su clase de biología y fue Alfred quién respondió:

—Mansión Wayne —anunció cuando descolgó el auricular. Pese a todos los años, su fuerte acento británico no había conseguido desaparecer ni siquiera un poco y Tim dejó de prestar atención al instante, repasando los efectos de un compuesto de cianuro de hidrógeno y su utilización durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial—. Oh, Señor Haly, me alegra volver a oírlo —murmuró, con una exhalación, y sus ojos grises se volvieron hacia Tim, solo un instante, y después recorrieron la distancia hacia el otro extremo de la sala y se posaron en Jason.

Tim apenas fue capaz de registrar sus pasos antes de que Jason se sentase detrás de él, en el sofá de cuero marrón. Olía a humo y a colonia barata y la pregunta de dónde había estado desapareció de su mente tan pronto como apareció, cuando vio a Damian atravesar la puerta trasera del jardín.

Sus botas estaban manchadas de barro y caminaba descalzo hacia ellos, con la katana echada al hombro y los cordones de sus botas enredados entre los dedos.

Jason lo miró de reojo, sacando un cigarrillo de la caja de Winstons y sin darse realmente cuenta de sus propios actos, se hizo a un lado para que Damian se sentase junto a él. Y Damian, que sí notó el gesto, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a sentarse, con la katana en su regazo pese a la mirada de reproche de Pennyworth.

—Ya veo —musitó de pronto el anciano, tan bajo que no estuvo seguro de si Haly había alcanzado a oírle. 

Ninguno fue capaz de escuchar el otro lado de la conversación, pero los ojos de Alfred obtuvieron de repente un tinte extraño que no pudo identificar. Colgó un momento después, sin ni siquiera despedirse y se encaminó hacia las escaleras.

—¿Alfred? —preguntó Tim. Se había levantado del asiento, tal vez por la preocupación, o por la sorpresa, pero el mayordomo no respondió—. Era Jack Haly ¿cierto?

—¿Jack Haly? —preguntó Jason, deteniéndose en la mitad, sin llegar a encender el cigarrillo que se había llevado a los labios—. ¿El dueño del circo?

Alfred se detuvo en las escaleras, sin mirarlos, y luego, cuando sus ojos encontraron algo parecido a la calma se atrevió a murmurar una única frase y un único nombre que debía explicarlo todo.

—Se trata de Richard Grayson.

* * *

 **  
****Hospital** **General de** **Gotham.**

**(Gotham)**

**1 de Octubre, 15:17** **EDT** **.**

* * *

El hospital estaba casi vacío, y por eso mismo, el ruido de sus deportivas, manchadas de tierra, barro, heno y serrín resonó por todas partes, en la inmensidad de los interminables y monótonos pasillos blancos, siempre a un suspiro del final, cuando los fríos ojos azules de su tío lo miraron por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Pero su mente, aún dormida, no lo veía a él.

—¿John? —preguntó tras un instante interminable, y Dick se percató de que era la primera vez que hablaba por el suave matiz que cubrió su voz.

—No —respondió, sin atreverse a decir nada más, ni a avanzar otro paso—. No, no soy John, tío Rick.

Algo despertó entonces en su mente, cargado con el dolor, la tristeza, la pena y todas las lágrimas que no había podido derramar.

—Dickie —susurró entonces, y tuvo de pronto la sensación de que el tiempo lo había arrollado, recordando todo a través de un fino velo, claro y oscuro a partes iguales, pero nunca tan nítido como debía ser: los alientos contenidos, las miradas de asombro y el frío en su piel. Y al final, la pena—. Robin—lloró al fin.

Y Dick solo fue capaz de asentir. El llanto ya se había apoderado de su voz entonces.

***

Cuando sus lágrimas se secaron, un tiempo después, sus almas parecieron haber perdido un gran peso.

Tenían muchas cosas que decirse, pero todas quedaron atrapadas en sus gargantas. No sabían cómo empezar, porque cualquier cosa en ese momento, parecería insustancial, y ninguno se atrevía a interrumpir aquel silencio.

Aunque al final, no hizo falta.

Fueron las respiraciones, agitadas y cálidas de los héroes enmascarados de Gotham las que consiguieron desvanecer aquel pesado silencio que inundaba la habitación, y una sonrisa desgarradora surcó los labios de Dick al ver allí a la familia que había encontrado tras el dolor.

—Grayson —alertó Damian, con una frase formada a medias atrapada en su garganta, al observar la imagen inmóvil de ambos.

—Así que tú eres Damian —murmuró Richard Grayson, con las fuerzas que no tenía, y luego intentó mover sus brazos para pedirle al chico que se acercara, pero sus articulaciones no respondieron—. Ven, muchacho —pidió finalmente, rendido. Damian se acercó reticente, entrando en la habitación con una torpeza que no le caracterizaba, repentinamente tímido ante la presencia de un hombre que no había estado vivo en mucho tiempo, pero que tampoco había estado muerto—. [_Oh, da_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272530/chapters/70821363#chapter_5_endnotes) —susurró, incapaz de seguir hablando en un idioma que no era el suyo— [_Puteam să recunosc acei ochi oriunde_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272530/chapters/70821363#chapter_5_endnotes)—dijo. Una sonrisa amarga se extendió por sus agrietados labios y su vista empañada de lágrimas se dirigió a Dick una última vez—.[ _Are ochii mamei tale._](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272530/chapters/70821363#chapter_5_endnotes)

Dick, que era incapaz de apartar la vista de ellos, sonrió, con los ojos igualmente aguados por las lágrimas.

—[ _Da, le are_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272530/chapters/70821363#chapter_5_endnotes)—dijo, con una sonrisa triste, sin apartar los ojos de Damian. Se enjuagó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, con una amarga sonrisa adornando su rostro y luego, intentando desviar su corazón y su alma del niño frente a él, apartó la mirada. 

—Ah, a ti te recuerdo—dijo Richard Grayson, cuando su vista se posó en los dos chicos que aún se encontraban en la puerta, sin atreverse a entrar—, estuviste allí, esa horrible noche —concluyó, sin dirigirse a ninguno de los dos.

—Eh, yo… —murmuró Tim, en un sonido estrangulado que no llegó realmente a salir de su garganta— soy…

—Tim Drake —interrumpió Richard— y Jason Todd, supongo. Soy viejo, y he estado medio muerto mucho tiempo, pero no soy tonto, chico —argumentó ante las miradas impávidas de ambos— reconozco a un Robin cuando lo veo —rio al final, ocultando el asombro y el estupor que llenó la habitación con la risa quebradiza que surgió de su estómago.

***

—¿Cómo...? —preguntaría Jason más tarde, cuando ya estaban a punto de irse.

Y Dick solo pudo encogerse de hombros ante la pregunta a medias de Jason.

—Es la tercera vez que despierta este año, supongo que unió las piezas en algún punto —confesó sin mirarlos—. Los médicos creen que está volviendo poco a poco al mundo de los vivos, pero que hay algo en su mente que no le permite quedarse —Dick volvió la mirada hacia el interior de la habitación, a la misma cama de siempre y a su tío—. _Tal vez esta vez sea la última vez que pueda hablar con él_ —se dijo, muerto de miedo.

* * *

**Monte Justicia**

**(Happy Harbor)**

**1 de Octubre, 18:25** **EST** **.**

* * *

Ninguno pudo decir que esperaba algo aquella tarde, y cuanto más pasaba el tiempo, en medio de aquel silencio, como si de un mal augurio se tratara, más seguros estuvieron de que si algo pasaba, no sería bueno. Casi podía sentirlo en la piel cuando la voz robótica de la cueva cortó el aire.

— **Reconocido. Talón.** —anunció, y todos se miraron extrañados, buscando una explicación entre ellos, antes de correr hacia la entrada de la cueva.

Cuando llegaron, sin embargo, no había nadie.

—Ha dicho: Talón. ¿Cierto? —preguntó Artemis, algo pálida y con la voz encogida, como si temiese que la escucharan—. ¿Cómo en la canción?

—¿Canción? —preguntó M’gann, con la misma incertidumbre que Artemis y la sensación de que algo no iba bien. 

No tenía modo de saber que la presencia que escapaba de su mente ya estaba muerta.

—Es una vieja leyenda de Gotham —explicó Red Hood, sin dejar de observar a su alrededor, esperando encontrar una nueva presa—, como el hombre del saco o el hada de los dientes, lo típico que los padres les cuentan a sus hijos para que se porten bien. Es algo así como: “Cuidado con la Corte de los Búhos...”

—Cuidado con la Corte de los Búhos, que vigila todo el tiempo, gobernando Gotham desde las sombras, detrás de cada pared, de granito y cal. Te miran en tu hogar, te miran en tu cama. No digas ni una palabra, no susurres, o enviarán al Talon por tu cabeza.

Cantó una voz a sus espaldas, suave, en un susurro, con algo oscuro en su voz que consiguió estremecerlos a todos.

Detrás de ellos, un búho los observaba con la mirada de un halcón, los labios apretados alrededor de un cigarrillo y los ojos cubiertos con sus viejas gafas de aviador tintadas de amarillo.

—Bien —dijo—, juguemos.

Y de pronto, todo se volvió negro.

***

Despertaron solos, con las manos y los pies atados, aislados del mundo y una cuenta atrás resonando en todas partes, a cinco minutos del final. 

—“¿Chicos?”—preguntó M’gann a través del intercomunicador. El enlace mental no funcionaba—. “¿Alguien puede oírme?” _._

—“Te escuchamos Miss Martian” —aseguró Kaldur desde donde estaba, separado del resto, en algún lugar que no podía reconocer—. “¿Dónde estamos?”.

—“Seguimos en la cueva” —aseguró Red Robin.

Escucharon un disparo lejano, que resonó entre ellos a través de los comunicadores.

—“Mierda” —Un crujido metálico siguió a la maldición de Red Hood y luego todo se volvió estáticos unos segundo— “Estoy en el hangar”—informó tras un momento.

—“Demasiado lento” —reprochó Robin en alguna parte. Su aliento sonaba pesado, igual que el sonido de sus pasos, corriendo hacia alguna parte.

—“Cállate, Demonio” —ladró Hood— “¿Red?”.

—“Estoy encima de ti”.

—“Genial” —resopló tras la máscara, interrumpido cuando alguien profirió un grito de dolor, alertándolos a todos—. “¡Red Arrow!”

—“Estoy bien” —susurró con una mueca de dolor, audible a través del comunicador—. “Creo que me he dislocado el hombro, pero estoy fuera”.

—“¿Dónde?” —preguntó Wally— “Me vendría bien algo de ayuda”.

—“Estoy en camino” —anunció Artemis, que parecía haberse desatado de sus cadenas—. “¿Alguien sabe que ha pasado?” —preguntó con el aliento agitado—. “Es decir, ese hombre… no era realmente un Talon ¿no?”

—“Por supuesto que no” —rugió Hood. Robin acababa de reunirse con él y Red Robin en el hangar—. “La Corte de los Búhos es solo un cuento”.

—“Bueno, a mí me pareció bastante real” —gruñó Conner. Había conseguido reunirse con Artemis y Wally cerca de la salida de la montaña cuando Kaldur y Roy aparecieron desde los conductos de ventilación subterráneos de la cueva.

—“¿Quién demonios era ese tipo de todas formas?” —preguntó Wally cuando Roy consiguió desactivar el collar inhibidor que llevaba alrededor del cuello.

Artemis vigilaba el perímetro, asegurándose de que estuviesen solos antes de atreverse a seguir su camino hacia el hangar.

Nadie respondió.

—“No lo sé” —confesó Red Robin al final.

—“¿Chicos?” —llamó Garfield, apresurado—. “Está aquí”.

—“¿Dónde?” —Preguntó Megan— “¿Dónde estás, Garfield?”

—“Impulso, Escarabajo Azul, Wonder Girl y yo estamos en los conductos de ventilación”.

—“En la sala de misiones” —Aclaró Cassie, apoyada sobre la espalda de Beast Boy para intentar ver a su objetivo.

—“No os mováis” —ordenó Kaldur—. “Nos reagruparemos con vosotros en un minuto”.

—“Tal vez no tengamos tanto tiempo” —informó Red Robin, señalando la cuenta atrás que aún sonaba a través del sistema de la cueva y que estaba reflejada en la pantalla holográfica de sus guantes.

Los números parpadeaban en rojo, contando segundos que ya habían pasado cuando consiguieron divisar a la figura que había reinado en las pesadillas de miles de niños y que ninguno esperaba que fuera a ser real, con una sonrisa depredadora sobre los labios.

La cuenta atrás llegó a cero, y el Talon sonrió. 

—Estáis muertos.

* * *

**Gotham**

**(Gotham General Hospital)**

**1 de Octubre, 21:01** **EDT** **.**

* * *

A través de la ventana, la ciudad oscura se extendía en su máximo esplendor y los edificios se iluminaban reflejando el horizonte, en medio del silencio de la habitación

—Parece que estás esperando una tormenta —pronunció Rick, con una emoción indescifrable en los ojos, y aquella voz, que a Dick le pareció una confesión—. Solías hacer eso cuando llovía —aclaró después—. Johny y tú teníais la costumbre de pasar las horas muertas viendo caer la lluvia. 

—Supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambian —murmuró Dick, pero su voz quedó opacada por la amarga sonrisa que le produjo aquel recuerdo.

—¿Sabes? —empezó Rick Grayson, como un último pensamiento, desviando su mirada hacia la oscura ciudad, a través de la ventana de la habitación, hacia un edificio cubierto de cristal—. Odio ese edificio. Refleja todo lo que hay a su alrededor, el cielo, la Torre Wayne —reflexionó, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hundida en la almohada—. Es como si se estuviera escondiendo en medio de la maldita ciudad.

Richard Grayson se quedó dormido poco después, sin saber si despertaría nuevamente.

Y Dick permaneció allí, por lo que pareció ser mucho tiempo, con una idea inundando su mente, reflejada sobre el cristal de la ventana, y sobre la Torre Crowne.

* * *

**Monte Justicia**

**(Happy Harbor)**

**1 de Octubre, 21:25** **EST** **.**

* * *

Cuando se percató de la postura que mantenían los héroes, el Talon levantó las manos con una sonrisa ladina.

—Fue idea del [_petit oiseau bleu_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272530/chapters/70821363#chapter_5_endnotes)—aclaró divertido, aunque había en sus palabras un extraño tinte amargo que les supo a remordimiento.

—¿Oiseau bleu? —preguntó Red Robin tras un instante, bajando el bastón de acero con el que había estado dispuesto a atacar al Talón—. ¿Se refiere a Nightwing?

—¿Conoces a alguien más que lleve un pájaro azul marcado en el pecho, chico? —preguntó mordaz, y bajó las manos. No espero a que le respondiera, y el Talón se bajó las gafas, mostrando sus ojos marrones y se las colgó del cuello—. Calvin Rose —se presentó.

Artemis relajó entonces su postura y se acercó a él un solo paso, pero Red Hood la detuvo, caminando frente al intruso, aún sin bajar su arma. 

—Calvin Rose está muerto.

—Sí —contrarrestó Calvin, prendiendo el cigarrillo que acababa de colocar entre sus labios—. Esa es la idea.

—¿Qué demonios significa eso? —gritó Garfield, irritado y furioso a partes iguales.

Calvin dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo, olvidándose de ellos un momento y sonrió de lado.

—Baja el arma o dispárame, chico —exigió con sorna y se paró frente a Hood con una sonrisa depredadora, cruel y triste, y escupió el cigarrillo.

—Hazlo —La voz de Nightwing sonó tras ellos. Estaba apoyado contra la pared de la entrada, con una mirada triste oculta tras la máscara y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Y ninguno fue capaz de decir cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí. —Sí no lo haces tú, probablemente se lance desde el [Arco del Triunfo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272530/chapters/70821363#chapter_5_endnotes) —aseguró, con una voz extrañamente firme—, y no pienso ser yo quien vuelva a explicarle eso a la policía.

—Vamos, chico —incitó el hombre nuevamente, sin apartar su mirada de Hood— lo estás deseando, hueles a muerte.

No les dio tiempo a pestañear.

Red Hood ya le había disparado entonces. y el cuerpo de Calvin Rose quedó tirado en el suelo, alrededor de un charco de sangre.

—¿¡Estás loco!? —El grito de Artemis resonó en todas partes, pero no llegó a parecer, ni de lejos, una pregunta, y quedó camuflado entre el resto.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Ya oíste al Jefe!

Nightwing atravesó la habitación entre sus gritos. 

La figura inerte tendida en el suelo frente a él, con los ojos en blanco tras las gafas de aviador, la boca abierta y la sangre manchando su rostro, le trajo recuerdos que prefería haber olvidado, de un tiempo donde Calvin, como en aquel momento, había llegado a su límite.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —dijo, aún con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, ocultando sus manos, que temblaban ante el recuerdo del arma, la bala y el cuerpo inerte de Calvin.

Y entonces algo macabro se apoderó de los rasgos de Calvin, dibujando una sonrisa abierta en sus labios.

Una risa se extendió por su pecho y se hizo eco en la cueva, deteniendo los gritos, que se convirtieron en vapor contra el aire de la cueva y que se detuvo instantes después, cuando Calvin dejó escapar lo que parecía ser un suspiro de alivio.

Nightwing le tendió entonces la mano y Calvin la aceptó, levantándose del frío suelo de la cueva con una sonrisa sarnosa cubriendo sus rasgos.

—Supongo que ya los he asustado lo suficiente, ¿no te parece, pajarito?

—Serás difícil de olvidar, Rose.

—¿Qué ha sido todo esto? —interrumpió Artemis, cuando la impresión de la falsa muerte de Calvin pareció haber desaparecido, igual que la herida de bala, casi como un truco de magia y Calvin mostró una sonrisa torcida y estrangulada, formada en un lugar tormentoso de su mente.

Nightwing la detuvo con un leve movimiento de sus manos, sin apartar la mirada de Calvin.

Había algo extraño en sus ojos y a Calvin se le congeló el aliento. Había visto esa mirada antes, muchos años atrás.

* * *

**Kiev**

**(Ucrania)**

**2 de Octubre, 04:57** **EET** **.**

* * *

Cuando llegaron ya era noche cerrada y las nubes descargaban una fuerte tormenta, opacando la tenue luz que lograba abrirse paso entre el laberinto que conformaban las tiendas del circo.

Ambos caminaban por instinto, atravesando los charcos cubiertos de serrín y heno mojado, recorriendo un camino que estaba grabado en sus mentes desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, deteniéndose solo cuando el silencio se hizo insoportable.

—¿Qué refleja la Torre Crowne? —preguntó al fin, y Calvin Rose, que había estado a punto de sacar un nuevo cigarrillo del paquete casi vacío oculto bajo su abrigo, pareció petrificarse.

Antes de que pudiese pensar en una respuesta y antes de que pudiese parpadear la Torre Crowne se alzó ante ellos en una proyección fantasmal sobre un plano de Gotham.

Un nudo se le formó en la garganta al verlo y se obligó a tragárselo, junto al miedo que devoraba sus entrañas, mientras que en algún lugar de su mente, las pesadillas le perseguían, ajenas a la extraña calma que los rodeaba y que en aquel momento, le supo amarga y rancia, y Calvin reconoció aquel sentimiento como lo que era:

Algo, no sabía muy bien el que, estaba a punto de cambiar, y ya no había vuelta a atrás.

Luego, uno a uno, todos los edificios construidos por Alan Wayne se materializaron a su alrededor, dando forma a sus pensamientos, y un haz de luz imaginario se proyecto desde el decimotercer piso de cada uno de ellos, los mismos que no existían sobre los planos, hasta la Torre Crowne y como si de un prisma se tratase, cada rayo de luz se proyectó en una dirección diferente, guiándolos hasta sus objetivos:

> El hotel Orchard, en el centro, se alzó regio e inexpugnable.
> 
> El hotel Powers, justo en la otra punta de la ciudad.
> 
> La mansión Wycliffe, en la zona este, no muy lejos de donde estaba la mansión Wayne.
> 
> El edificio Vanaver, en la quinta avenida…

Uno tras otros, se fueron sucediendo, marcando el mapa de Gotham con más de cincuenta objetivos y un laberinto bajo sus pies.

—Joder —maldijo Calvin en el silencio de la ciudad, dejando que el paquete de cigarrillos entre sus manos cayese al suelo mojado— Maldita vieja entrometida. Los ha cazado a todos —murmuró, y escupió su nombre como un insulto que se perdió en la tormenta.

Tenía razón. Amelia Crowne había cazado a las personas que se lo habían quitado todo y había sembrado una diana sobre sus cabezas, a ojos de todo el mundo y sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Esperando un milagro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leones*: En la antigüedad todas las monedas que se utilizaban en Rumanía tenían el nombre de león.  
> Wilhelm*: Domador de leones de Haly's Circus.  
> Vegun* Dulce ucraniano.  
> Joey*: Guardia de seguridad de Haly's Circus.  
> Oh, da*: (rumano) Oh, sí.  
> Puteam să recunosc acei ochi oriunde*: (rumano) Podría reconocer esos ojos en cualquier parte.  
> Are ochii mamei tale*:(rumano) Tiene los ojos de tu madre.  
> Da, le are*: (rumano) Sí, los tiene.  
> Petit oiseau bleu*: (francés) Pequeño pájaro azul.  
> Arco del Triunfo*: Budapest, la capital de Rumania es considerada el París del Este, y tiene su propio Arco del Triunfo,  
> 
> 
> He decidido dibujar a Calvin Rose, con una personalidad más extrema, partiendo del hecho de que la motivación de Calvin para hacer sus trucos de escapismo era su temor a la muerte. Ahora que Calvin ya está muerto, al ser privado de esto, ha llegado a su límite. Sus manías y tendencias suicidas son un remanente del miedo a la muerte que lo motivaba. 
> 
> También he decidido que, así como Dick en distintos momentos de la obra, utilizará el idioma romaní para ocultar cierta información, Calvin utilizará el francés.  
> El romaní, sin embargo, es un idioma no escrito, y de transmisión oral, ya que es un conjunto de variedades lingüísticas propias del pueblo gitano, que tiene su origen en la zona noreste de la antigua India. Al no ser un idioma del que se tengan registros escritos, lo más parecido que se puede llegar a encontrar es el rumano.  
> Gitano es sinónimo de cíngaro o zíngaro que deriva del sánscrito, que significa "hombre de diferentes razas".  
> En otro aspecto, he de añadir que aunque estudié francés durante 7 años, nunca le preste mucha atención, y solo soy capaz de entenderlo pero no de hablarlo o de escribirlo correctamente, por lo que si alguien encuentra alguna falla, estaría muy agradecida si me lo hace saber.  
> Del mismo modo, las frases en romaní (rumano), se basan en las traducciones que he podido conseguir en internet, aunque en su día un amigo intentó enseñarme el idioma, pero solo soy capaz de recordar algunas palabras.
> 
> El idioma romaní, aunque está presente en muchos países del resto de Europa, y es protegido como una lengua minoritaria en estas zonas, no corre la misma suerte en España, donde por desgracia aún se presencian muchos ataques racistas hacia esta etnia.  
> La poca o casi nula presencia de este idioma, se debe además a la persecución que recibieron los romaníes durante la segunda Guerra Mundial.
> 
> Tampoco estoy muy segura de que pensar acerca de este capítulo. He dado lo mejor de mi y cualquier comentario al respecto, lo agradeceré.

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que debería dejar de escribir a las 4 a.m.


End file.
